Namalikmata Lang
by littlesunnywalter
Summary: Nahihibang at nababaliw sa sariling utak, alam pa kaya ni Simon ang pinagkaiba ng realidad at kathang-isip?


**Hi! My first ever Filipino written fanfic. Ironically, the characters are English folks. Well, I don't care. I love my language because no one else will appreciate it better than being a native of it. It's a downright shame that most Filipinos prefer to read in English than in Filipino itself. I've been guilty about this for years, and I've learnt my lesson the hard way. Not only will I read, but also continuously write for the sake of literature! Yehey!**

**An English translation may (or may not) come out. But just in case, the English title will be "Only in my Head."(It's a very loose translation of the present Filipino title, sadly.)**

* * *

**"Namalikmata Lang"**

Nang minsan matagpuan ako ng dalawang dilaw na paruparo, kusang mababasag ang aking pagmumuni-muni. Mapapalabas ako ng kubo, at agad-agad, nang walang duda, susundan ko ang dalawa.

Mula noon, may kumakalat na eskandalo na baliw daw ako. Marahil totoo, ngunit hindi ko ito matanggap-tanggap, lalo na't kitang kita ko sila nang malinaw. Palagi nila ako nahahanap. Magtago man ako sa tabi ng apoy, sa loob ng kubo, sa natumbang sanga ng puno, sa Kastilyong Bato (Castle Rock). Kahit saan talaga! At palagi silang dalawa, silang dilaw, laging nangungulit sa ibabaw ng ulo ko, hinahalina ako at hinahatak paloob ng gubat.

_Sumama ka sa amin! Sumamaka sa amin! _Sabi ng dalawa. Hindi ko sila maitaboy, kaya tahimik na lang akong sumasama.

Sabi nina Ralph at Piggy, walang paruparo, dahil pinatay na raw ito ng mga Hunters. Nang tinanong ko naman si Jack, tinawag niya akong "gago" at bakit raw ako nagtatanong, ano raw ang paki ko, sabay sundot ng matulis na kahoy sa aking puwet.

Kahit ganito ang mga napapala kong sagot mula sa kanila, bumabalik-balik pa rin ang dalawang insekto, at bumabalik-balik pa rin ako sa gubat. Para sa akin, totoo sila, kaya imposibleng namamalikmata lang ako, o guni-guni lang ito. Maniwala sila o hindi, totoo talaga ito!

_~Namalikmata Lang~_

Madaling maligaw sa gubat, pero hindi ko ito pinoroblema. Ikinagagalak kong maligaw sa gitna ng mga higanteng puno't halaman! Adventure ito! Parang ako si Alice, na nakainom ng pampaliit na likido. Nagsisilakihan at nagsisitangkaran ang mga bagay sa paligid ko. Abot-langit ang mga puno, pati ang kanilang sanga, tila pinupuri ang itaas. Maraming bunga na nakakalat, nakasabog sa lupa. May ilan pa rin na nakasabit sa kani-kanilang puno. Napakatamis ng halimuyak ng samu't saring bulaklak. Malalago ang mga dahon, kaya medyo madililm dito, kahit sa umaga, o tanghaling tapat. At, tutal, wala naman nakakapansin sa akin, okey lang mawala ng ilang saglit mula sa mundo ng katotohanan.

Kapag nakabuntot na ako sa mga lider kong paruparo, alam kong idadala nila ako sa isang tahimik na gilid. Tawag ko rito, ang munting palasyo ko. Maliblib na lugar ang aking palasyo. Ito ang paboritong lugar ko sa buong isla. Ito ang sariling panig ko na may isang daan—hind, isang libo!—o mahigit pa na nagliliparang paruparo. Kaya mahirap paniwalaan sina Ralph at Jack. Ang dami-dami kaya nila rito! Makukulay na pakpak, bumubuka, sumasara, bumubuka, sumasara…

Pupuwesto ako sa yakap ng mga damo at hihiga. Isang libong makukulay na kaibigan ang patuloy na magliliparan sa ibabaw ng ulo ko. Minsan kinikiliti nila ang tiyan ko, ang mga daliri sa paa ko, at sa balikat ko. Lumalayo sila sa mukha ko. Kailanman, hindi sila dumadapo sa mukha ko.

May tutulo na pawis sa aking noo habang pinapanood ko ang sangkatutak na nagliliparang insekto. Minsan nakakaiglip ako rito. Pero okey lang, kasi wala namang maghahanap.

Dito rin sa gilid ng paraiso ko, palagi akong nag-iisa, tinutuloy ang pagmumuni-muni, at nagpapaka-Pilosopo Tasyo. Marami akong naiisip, subalit paulit-ulit ang mga tanong na walang sagot.

_Ano na kaya ang nangyayari sa kabilang mundo? Kumusta na ang pamiliya ko? Anong pesta na? Pasukan na kaya? Kamusta na ang alagang aso, at inaaruga pa ba siya ng kasambahay? Maliligtas pa kaya kami mula rito?_

"Huwag kang umasa."

May boses na umalingawngaw sa gubat. Napatayo agad ako, at pagkalingon sa likod, lumulutang ang mukha ni Roger sa pagitan ng mayayabong na dahon. Lumalapit na siya, tinutulak ang mga sumasagabal na sanga. Nandito na siya sa aking santwaryo.

"Anong ginagawa mo rito?" tinanong ng bagong dating.

"Wala. E, ikaw? Anong ginagawa mo rito?"

"Wala rin naman," sinabi niya habang dahan-dahan akong iniikutan. May naglalarong ngiti sa kaniyang mga labi. "O ano ito?" Sumugod siya sa akin, at may hinablot sa aking kanang kamay. Nakakurba ang mga daliri ko sa isang… bato? Pati ako nagulat. May bato pala akong hawak-hawak?

"Para sa akin ba sana iyan? May plano kang batukan ako gamit nito, no? Aba, matapang ka pala."

"Sinundan mo rin ba ang mga paruparo?"

Hindi ko alam kung nasaan nanggaling iyon, basta nailuwa na lang ng bibig ko ang mga salita. Tinitigan lang ako ni Roger. Dahan-dahan siyang umiling.

"Wala namang paruparo sa islang ito, Si—"

"Meron!" Sinigaw ko, sabay turo sa kanila na nasa itaas ng ulo ko kanina. "Ayun!"

Ngunit, nawawala na silang lahat. Ni isang lumilipad na paruparo... wala. Iniwanan na pala nila ako nang walang paalam. Nakakalimutan ko na ganito nga ang pagkakaroon ng kaibigan: umaalis nang walang paalam na binibitawan.

"Sorry," binulong ko, napahiya tuloy sa harap ng isang lalaking madugong makipagbiro. Yumuko na lang ako, nawa'y matakpan sana ng buhok ko ang mga mata ko, at ang buong mukha ko na rin. Umupo muli ako sa lupa, tumingala sa ere.

"Oks lang," sinambit ni Roger, sabay umupo sa tabi ko. "Oks lang din na nahihibang ka."

"Ha?"

"Sus! Anong ha? Hibang ka, pre!"

"Hi-hindi kaya!"

"Scripted mga linya mo. He. Malay ko sa'yo."

"Hindi nga e!"

"O di hindi, sige na, hindi na!"

Maya't maya, kinuha niya muli ang bato na kanina'y hawak-hawak ko. Bahagyang binaon niiya sa lupa, at ginamit bilang panulat. Hindi ko maintindihan ang inuukit niya, pero tahimik ko siyang pinagmasdan, bawat tulo sa ng pawis mula sa kaniyang maitim at nagbibinatang mukha. Pinagmasdan ko ang bawat galaw niya, ang pagtangay ng napadaan na hangin sa kaniyang mauling na buhok, at ang kaniyang mata na walang kislap ng paki alam para sa anuman nangyayari sa paligid.

Tumigil na siya, pero hindi ko pa rin maiwasang titigan siya. _Hala..._ napaisip ako. _Ang gwapo niya pala…_

"O ano? Napatahimik ka. Bakit? Totoo nga ba?"

Naalog ako sa kukote ko, namula nang kaunti, nahiya sa mga pinag-iisip ko. Dumapo naman ang mga mata ko sa kaniyang sinulat.

"HOY!" Nasampal ko tuloy siya. Dire-diretso ang pagsampal ko. Humalakhak lamang siya, malamang nakikiliti lang imbis na nasasaktan sa mga hampas ko. "Bakit?! Ano ka ba?! Nakakaimbyerna ka naman e! Nakakabanas ka! Bwisit!"

Sapagkat ito ang sinulat niya sa lupa: "Baliw si Simon. Amen."

"Ako?" Tumaas ng ilang nota ang tono ng aking boses sa sobrang inis. "Ako pa ang baliw ngayon? Sinabi na nga hindi e! Wala naman akong ginagawa e!"

"Yun na nga e!" Tinaas din niya ang boses laban sa akin. "Wala ka na nga ginagawa, pero nagagawa mong bulabugin ang utak ko! Nagagawa mong maglaro sa aking isipan, lalo na sa gabi! Nagagawa mong baliw ang isang tulad ko, na manhid dapat sa mga ganito! Bwisit ka rin! Nakakaasar ka!"

Napatitig lamang ako, hindi makakibo. Nagpatuloy muli siya. "Bakit sa tingin mo nahanap kita rito? Maraming maliblib na lugar dito dahil pesteng gubat ito! Pero alam mo kumbakit? Kasi narinig kita! Kausap mo _na naman _ang sarili mo! Lagi mo yun ginagawa, alam mo? Sinundan ko lang naman boses mo. Tapos kanina, nagkukwento ka pa tungkol sa mga paruparo—e wala naman!" Panandaliang yumanig ang mga puno't halaman sa paligid mula sa lakas ng kaniyang boses.

"O sige," sabi ko, na may kasamang pag-irap ng mata. "_Ako_ na baliw, sige." Tinaas ko mga kamay ko na tila sumusuko na sa pag-akusa niya. "Pero, kahit na. Hindi mo naman kailangan igiit o isampal sa mukha ko na hibang ako!"

Matapos ang ilang segundo, binulong niya sa mismong kaliwang tenga, "Ang taray mo, Si." At kinagat niya ang tenga ko.

"Ah!" napaungol ako. Nasampal ko bigla ang aking bibig. Buti at napatigil ang weirdong tunog na nahulog mula roon.

"Wag…" mahinang binulong ni Roger sa pagitan ng mga kagat at dila. Kinuha niya ang kamay na nakadikit sa aking labi at hinawakan nang mahigpit. "Wag mong pigilan."

Napanganga ako. Kung gaano katagal, malay ko ba? At mula sa aking nakabuka na bibig, napa-"ah," napa- "hm," at napa- "uh" ako. Nabitawan ko ang mga salitang 'di ko mismo maintindihan. At kumbakit, o kung anong nangyayari, malay ko rin.

Dumapo ang kaniyang labi sa aking panga. Kay lambot-lambot ng mga labi, kay tamis-tamis ng mga halik, mga halik na binubuhusan ang mapawis kong balat, sa pisngi… sa ilong… sa panga... bumababa siya nang bumababa, patungo sa aking leeg.

Matakaw. Takam na takam. Tila nais niyang lamunin ako nang buo. Padiin nang padiin, palalim nang palalim, palakas nang palakas.

Napatumba ako. Nangibabaw siya. Bumilis ang puso ko. Wala na akong laban. Nasa ilalim ako. Takot. Kaba. Praning. Sindak. Ano na?

Nakapatong na siya sa akin. Ramdam na ramdam ko rin ang pagkabog ng puso niya. Malalim ang tingin niya , tila lumalangoy nang mas malalim pa sa kabilugan ng mga berdeng mata ko. Napapikit na lamang siya, habang papalapit nang papalapit ang mukha niya, at nagdikit ang aming labi.

Pagtataranta, pangangailangan, pagnanasa, pag-aalinlangan… naghalo-halo ang mga emosyong bumulabog sa loob ko, kaya lalong napapatakbo ang tibok ng puso. Nagkabuhol-buhol ang mga ito, ngunit 'di ko napigilan ang sarili na tumigil. Napapikit na lamang ako habang nilalasap siya.

Ang bilis niya gumalaw, parang sanay na sanay na, samantala ako, humihigop pa ng hangin. Nang nagtagpo ang aming dila, inikutan niya ito at sinupsop. Umiinit na. May kakaibang kiliti na namumuo sa dulo ng aking tiyan, sa gitna ng mga hita ko.

Bahagyang binuksan ko ang aking mga mata—at tuluyang bumilog ito sa gulat.

"Ayun!" Nagawa ko pang sabihin kahit nakadikit pa rin mga labi namin. Tinuro ko ang taas, sa ibabaw ng kaniyang ulo, sapagkat doon, may kumikinang-kinang na sanlibong paruparo.

Lumingon si Roger. Sigurado na ako, paniniwalaan na niya na mero pa ring mga paruparo sa isla. Papaniwalaan na niya sapagkat heto na sila, bumababa na, dumarating na sa aming katawan. Sabay naming pinanood silang bumaba nang bumaba nang bumaba, at sa unang pagkakataon, dinapuan nila ako, dinapuan nila kaming dalawa.

Maraming kulay, bumubukas at sumasara, nagmimistulang makukulay na ilaw. Mga dilaw na mas matingakd pa sa araw, mga asul na lumulutang, mga pula't berde na nagtutunggali, mga lila, mga puti, mga itim, lahat namumukadkad sa mismong harapan ko. Pinupuno nila ang bawat sulok, ang bawat maliit na espasyo, hanggang sa wala na akong makita at maramdaman. Nakalubog ako sa pagitan ng kadiliman nang walang malay.

_~Namalikmata Lang~_

Binubuhusan na lang ako ng panahon. Nagigising ako nang kusa. At nasa isla pa rin ako.

Kadalasan, si Ralph ang nakakahanap sa akin. Pinapabilad niya ako sa araw, sa ibabaw ng mainit na buhangin. Batid niyang nagigising ako sa mainit na haplos ng hapon. Kung si Jack naman ang nakatagpo sa akin, binubuhusan niya ako ng isang tasang niyog na puno ng tubig.

Panahon lang nagdidikta kung paano nila ako nahahanap na nahimatay lang pala. Lagi ko silang tinatanong kung paano, ngunit lagi nilang sinasagot, "Simon, namalikmata ka lang." Dahil hindi raw ako umaalis, hindi raw ako gumagalaw, at wala raw paruparo sa buong isla. Anong paki ko sa paruparo, at bakit ang kulit-kulit ko raw.

Dahan-dahan akong tumayo mula sa pagkahimlay. Mukhang si Ralph ang nakahanap sa akin ngayon dahil hindi pa ako nabubuhusan ng tubig dagat. Mahinang naglakad ako at nadaan ang ilang mga kasama ko. Kumaway sa akin sina Samneric, nginitian ako ni Walter, nag-"Hello, Simon" si Piggy. Nadaanan ko rin si Ralph. Katabi niya ang apoy. Kinamusta niya ako bago ko tinuloy ang paglalakad papunta sa Kastilyong Bato. May kailangan akong kumpirmahin.

Nasa bungad pa lang ako ng kuweba, nang may nagsalita.

"Hoy! Sino ka?"

"Si Simon ito! Alam kong kilala mo naman ako, Roger!"

Ngunit mula sa itaas ng kastilya, may hinagis lang siya na bato.

"Aray!" Sabay himas sa balikat na natamaan. Namula ng kaunti, mabuti't hindi nagdugo. Dinampot ko ang bato, tinitigan ito, tinitigan si Roger, tinitigan ang bato, at pabalik muli kay Roger. Kay pogi pa rin niya kahit nakabilad na siya sa pumapanaw na tanglaw ng takipsilim.

Nilapit ko ang bato sa aking labi at nag-iwan ng halik, bago tuluyang hinagis pabalik sa lalaking may pintura ang buong mukha.

Nasalo agad ito ni Roger gamit ang isang kamay. Bago ako tumalikod at tumakbo patungo sa mga kubo sa kabilang panig, napansin ko na nilapit din ni Roger ang bato sa kaniyang labi. 'Di ako sigurado ngunit tila hinalikan din niya ang bato.

Ewan, siguro namalikmata lang nga ako.

* * *

**Walter: Hi! Thanks for reading! Maraming salamat! Reviews and faves are loved! **


End file.
